narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-28370358-20161002171313/@comment-18559825-20161003225737
XxEnginexX escribió: Mamoswine130 escribió: ¿Scan? Lo máximo que recuerdo de Jiraiya hablando de las habilidades de Tsunade es de su fuerza sobrehumana. Pues eso es lo que tú recuerdas, pero Jiraiya dijo que nadie la superaba en taijutsu, y él conocía a Gai (sin todo su poder), conocía a Kakashi, etc. Supongo que Jiraiya tenía bases para decirlo... Y en el databook dice que tiene 5 en taijutsu, y es de las pocas bases "reales" a las que podemos atenernos. Obviamente que cada uno puede pensar como quiera, que gana Tsunade o que gana Kimimaro, pero me parece ridículo que tengan dudas sobre si el taijutsu de Tsunade es bueno o no. No niego la posibilidad de dicha mencion, solo quiero que se me traiga el Scan .-. Y si a esa lógica nos vamos, Kabuto, quien ya se a enfrentado a Tsunade y presencio el enfrentamiento entre los Sannin, señaló que nadie podía vencer a Kimimaro ( http://m.imgur.com/QNxbyvf ). Adicionalmente, si nos vamos a hablar del Databook, este establecía que Base Kimimaro enfermo tenía también un 5 en Taijutsu, además de que en reiteradas ocasiones, su Kekkei Genkai es descrito como una Ofensa y Defensa omnipotente además de carente de debilidades "KEKKEI GENKAI; Shikotsumyaku (Morbid Bone Pulse) User: Kimimaro Supplementary; Rank: none. Main text A Kekkei Genkai ability of the Kaguya clan. Whoever has it may cause a virtually limitless amount of deadly power to burst forth from their body. Namely, the power of bones. Bones that change form and density at the user's discretion as they are generated, turning into weapons such as the world has never seen. Cutting, carving, piercing, and stabbing. The osseous blades seek blood voraciously, in addition to which their numbers are limitless. As long as it doesn't tire, the body may supply this power indefinitely. Captions -The blades issued from the bone pulse create heaps of dead bodies! -Holder of a talent that has slaughter as its one and only purpose. Picture comment -The ability to manipulate osteoblasts and osteoclats,* and regulate calcium density. Thanks to this, it is possible to shape the bones to take on multiple characteristics. *Osteoblasts and osteoclasts are respectively the cells that create and resorb bone, thus regulating the amount of bone tissue. Caption -''A flawless offense and defense! A deathly art that fascinates even the Devil himself.'' Main text -Colored by the user's aptitude for battle, the dangerous bone weapons become omnipotent, growing into the most powerful of arsenals! In short this ability, the "possibility to generate all manners of armament out of bones" holds the potential to crush down any defense. -Furthermore, using such particular features as shape and hardness alteration will make it an impregnable fortress when employed defensively. For a shinobi, the power of changing shape at will according to one's goals or to account for whatever transpires during battle, generating an infinity of ways to attack with: indeed, the power to dominate battle itself is a dream and an art form that radiates with the shine of supremacy. Wherever Gods' Chosen, those who have embraced their gift for slaughter are found... the battlefied is always tainted red with blood. Picture comments -''Kimimaro sublimated his power into the 5 dances. Even the great Orochimaru was in craving admiration before this gift and wished to make him his "vessel"...'' -A defensive power that can endure the pressure of Gaara's "Sand Funeral". Truly an omnipotent offense and defense. -For it was the holder of this most powerful of abilities, the clan liked to do battle. Wiped out by war, was their fate in this woven yet again by a godly design...?"